


In The Dark

by Raindance292918



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindance292918/pseuds/Raindance292918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A original sci-fi and romance work. This will eventually have adult and explicit themes, so please note the warning before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Ladies and gentlemen, I want to start off by saying that I would not have called this meeting if it was not necessary. For years, as you all know, our laboratories around the country have been conducting research experiments on increasing human strength and of course searching for the ever desirable immortality. We were so close to finding out these answers. So close in fact, that we reached the point where we were no longer using animals as test subjects, but we were beginning to use people.

Presently, a very fragile situation has arose. A week ago, in one of our labs, a unknown virus presented itself within one of our test tubes. This test tube has been injected into one of our human test subjects, without proper research beforehand. I’m afraid to say that this virus has the ability to not only change our DNA, but it seems permanent. Symptoms include extreme long lasting pain throughout the whole body. At first it begins dully and then it expands. However-“

“Sorry to interrupt Dr. Stone,” replied a short woman who sat in the back of the room, away from the long wooden meeting table. “We need to know if this virus is a national threat and or if it can be containable.”

Dr. Stone nodded warily in her direction, with his old blue eyes dimming under the grey light of the room. “I’m afraid that we don’t have that kind of information as of yet. We have to all remember that this is no ordinary virus. It can change and encase itself within DNA at a rapid rate. This also means, that it can be inheritable and passed a long. At the same time, no one has died as of yet from the pain, and surprisingly enough, when we took x-rays of the infected body, nothing alarming shows up. There is no evidence of the person being sick and it is not damaging any of the internal organs. If we keep monitoring it, then perhaps it can be controlled if not cured in time.”

The room stood in silence for a moment, with all gazes fixed upon the doctor. Then, the press secretary Mr. Jacobs, who sat next to him, shook his head slightly. “What do you think our next action should be?”

“All we can do for now, is hope that this will be our first and last case of it. More research will be released shortly. Are there any other questions before we end this meeting?”

“I have a quick question, Dr. Stone,” replied a large man with a long grey beard, who was hiding in the shadows towards the door. “You would not have brought this information to us if you felt this virus was not a threat, correct? So therefore, it’s obvious that you and your team must have already done a lot of research on trying to cure it, which means, that this is your last option before you announce that there is no way to get rid of it. Is that so?”  
If people were gazing at him before, then they were really staring at him now. Dr. Stone wiped the sweat from his forehead, with his nerves starting to get the better of him. “Like I said, more research and more information needs to be acquired. I don’t think we need to jump so far ahead of ourselves as of yet.”

With that, Dr. Stone grabbed his jacket from his chair and left the room, leaving the hushed whispers and worried glances at his back.


	2. The Falling Lie

Thirteen years later

Ann Wolfe looked at her husband, while she stood next to the sink in the large kitchen. “We need to tell him, Scott. It’s his birthday tomorrow,” she stated quietly to him, as he moved towards the large wooden dinner table to clear the plates.

“He knows already Ann! We went through this. Any information about the virus, he’s already learning about in school,” Scott said, as the plates clattered together in his hands. He brought them over to the sink, but moved quickly away from where she was standing. Then, he just sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his muscled arms.

“Yes, but as you know it can be a hard process. We need to be there for him Scott! He probably won’t find the one for some time.” She was almost begging now, her bright green grey eyes weary with a worried expression on her thin, but beautiful freckled face.

“Julius is a strong boy. I went through it alone when I was his age, up until I met you. We have to show him that we’re not going to be there for him forever. We’ll of course provide him comfort medically, but even you know that there’s not much we can do in that area.” He pushed his long dark hair back away from his face and then moved closer to his wife, who was now pacing in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it for now,” he added, as he went up to her to stop her pacing. “We’ll talk about it more when it happens.” Ann felt her husband put his hands on her shoulders, which immediately calmed her. Then, without another word, she let him take her into the attached living room and up to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Julius woke up in a sweat. He couldn’t remember what he was dreaming about, but no matter what it was, it hadn’t been pleasant. Pushing back his damp black hair away from his deep green eyes, he got up from the bed and immediately started to blast his music in his old stereo, against the warm brick wall in his room. It was his birthday today, which meant only one thing, he was going to dance harder then he ever did before.

He had been trained in ballet for years on end, but he also enjoyed any kind of alternative dancing. So as soon as the rock music blasted through the speakers, Julius immediately jumped back on top of his bed. His small and thin thirteen-year-old body contorted easily in the air, as he performed each kick and twist with a natural ability.

Suddenly, a sharp knot of pain shot upward from his feet and into the pit of his stomach. Julius gasped into the air, his body immediately bending over as he grasped his side. It was starting. The virus. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing that this would be the end of his dance training for at least a couple of months, at least until he got used to the pain. Speaking of the pain, it was now riveting throughout his body, like tiny little needles piercing his skin. He knew a lot of people got it, but he never knew that it would be this bad.

“Happy Birthday baby!” Yelled his mother from the hallway. Julius forced himself to sit up on his bed, the sweat and heat now combining with the new ache echoing inside his slight frame.

“Thank you,” he replied back, as Mrs. Wolfe walked through the entrance of his room. As soon as his mother saw him, she rushed over to the bed, with a immediate worried expression on her beautiful face.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Did your pain start?” Julius was barely able to shake his head, because the sharpness of it was now effecting the area above his eyes.

“Of course not, I’m just tired,” he lied. He wanted to go to his dance academy one last time before he knew that his body couldn’t take it anymore. To try to prove it even more, he stood up and twirled around on the wooden floor, with his body rebelling in agony at only this one move. “See, I’m fine.”

Mrs. Wolfe smiled down at him. “All right, but please let me know if it starts. Ok? Now go get into your uniform, we have to leave.” Then, she just ruffled his hair with her hand and left the room.

Slowly but surely, he pulled his pajamas off. Every move he made was another obstacle and he grounded his teeth together in pure agony. The pain was almost heart piercing, with it now stretching throughout his body like it was welcoming him to his new life. Which in reality, now that he thought about it, this was a new life. Everyone in school told him that the pain would last forever and it would never cease even for a moment. His history book said that there was no cure for it, except for when he got married. Then, his partner would some how make the pain change into something else, which was still unknown to him. No one understood how or why this happened and Julius couldn’t even think about it at the moment.

He had no idea how he was able to even force down his breakfast without it coming back up. What was worse now, was his back. When they had gotten into the car, he immediately felt spasms bounce up and down his small muscles and shoulder bones. He wanted to cry, but he knew if he even showed one sign of weakness, his mother would be able to tell. Finally, after what felt like forever, Julius and his mother were finally turning into the parking lot of the dance academy.

The school itself was huge. Inside, were both regular classrooms and dance halls, which were open with windows blazing gleams of sunlight onto the many reflective mirrors. Julius tried to walk normally towards his main classroom, but he could already tell his balance was off. He swallowed heavily with the feeling of falling, while he kissed his mother goodbye and turned to join the other students in the back of the room.

“Attention class! We’re going to start with some improve today. Julius, why don’t you start off?” The teacher looked at him with a smile on her round face, with her foot already tapping a beginning beat.

Every part of his body wanted him to say no. Instead, he tried his best to ignore the throb that pushed against his being. Julius walked towards the center of the class and began moving his painful feet gracefully. He stepped slowly and held every move in place, until he couldn’t bare it anymore. His turns were filled with nausea and as his head rocked to the side, he felt his stomach rebel once again. When he stopped, he could feel the rushing of his own blood, making him even more light headed than he was before. Before he was able to walk back, darkness quickly filled his vision, and all Julius could do was fall helplessly onto the floor. 


End file.
